In a conventional electrographic image forming apparatus, like the apparatus described in Patent Document (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-39628), there existed an apparatus equipped with two supply rollers of the same shape as developer supply members.
However, in a conventional development apparatus equipped with two supply rollers, since two supply rollers are rotated in a state in which the rollers are in press-contact with a development roller, the external force (stress) that toner receives is large. Therefore, it was difficult to maintain desired image quality.